DJ Pon-3
troll Dpuff on steam I did this DJ Porn-3 or Vın̈yl Scratch is a unicorn pony disc jockey whose names were given by fans.The trademarked spelling "DJ Pon-3" is used in the 2012 trading cards and in Hasbro's announcement of the 2012 Toys R Us exclusive Collector Series toyline. Previously, in the There's a Pony For That commercial, The Hub used the spelling "DJ Pon3". "Vın̈yl Scratch" is the name that was used at the Hasbro booth at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo 2012. Alternate spellings and names fall under coverage of the fan community and require reliable third-party sources. She appears in Suited For Success, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, and Magical Mystery Cure. She also appears in the "There's a Pony For That" commercial and other promotional material.__TOC__ Design Color While DJ Porn-3's coat appears white in Suited For Success due to the lighting of the scene, a layout artist on the show noted that the character model's coat color is actually a very pale yellow, specifically the 24-bit hex triplet #FEFDE7.Layout artist Nayuki discussing the CMC and DJ Pon-3, archived locally. This is more clearly seen in the episodes A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 and Magical Mystery Cure. Her coat color in the DJ Pinkie Pie game is the same, while her Playful Ponies toy is white. Her eye color is also revealed in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 to be moderate cerise, the same as that of Rainbow Dash and many other ponies. Cutie mark DJ Porn-3's cutie mark is the mirror image of two bridged eighth notes. It appears as such on the show, on a trading card, and on websites (all showing the left side of her body),The DJ game on Hubworld but appears non-mirrored (when showing the right side of her body) on her toy,ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery (2012-02-11). Retrieved on 2012 February 12. on the Season 2 poster, and on websites.The title screen for the DJ Pinkie Pie game (hosted locally) Depiction in the series During the opening of Rarity's first fashion show in Suited For Success, DJ Porn-3 appears for a brief three-second moment, operating a turntable with her unicorn magic. During the post-wedding party in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Pinkie Pie pulls her from under the turntable and they spin the records. She briefly lifts her glasses, revealing her magenta-colored eyes before closing them and nodding to the beat. During the Cutie Mark Song in Magical Mystery Cure, she appears at Sugarcube Corner as one of the ponies Fluttershy fails to make laugh. DJ Porn-3 also makes an appearance in the trailer for My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, seen serving as a disk jockey at a party. Depiction in promotional material DJ Pon-3's name is mentioned in the Equestria Girls commercial where it is pronounced "Dee jay pon-three." The video also references bronies and other online Friendship is Magic phenomena. Her name was later spelled as "DJ Pon3" in the "There's a Pony For That" commercial. DJ Pon-3's brief appearance at a turntable in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 was featured in several advertisements and other promotional material, such as a computer wallpaper. One of the Flash assets on The Hub's website depicts her, when the Flash file is decompiled and its assets are rearranged, with magenta irises underneath her purple-pink glasses,Hubworld site, DJ Pinkie Pie game. Retrieved 2012-05-29 prior to their appearance in the show. One of the backgrounds on Hasbro's Pony Wedding site depicts her with the same eye color. Other depictions My Little Pony mobile game description At home behind a turntable, DJ Pon-3 is known for her amazing beats and trademark sunglasses. Merchandise First party On dpuff is a troll day, My Little Pony Facebook page announced that a DJ Porn-3 toy would come out in Fall 2012, as part of a Toys 'R' Us exclusive pack, later revealed to be part of the Toys 'R' Us exclusive Collector Series and to be named the Friendship Is Magic Favorite Collection Featuring Nightmare Moon. In the initial announcement, DJ Porn-3 was called a "fan favorite." DJ Porn-3, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. Second party Base collectable trading card #27 of 84 is DJ Porn-3 & Octavia, with the description "DJ Porn-3 and Octavia may both be at the top of their musical games, but their careers are very, very different! You can find Octavia at garden parties and galas performing prim and proper classical music on her cello. On the other hoof, DJ Porn-3 feels at home behind her turntable, laying down sick beats and wearing her trademark sunglasses. Are these two bitter rivals, or are they long time friends? Will they ever perform a duet? Only time will tell!" WeLoveFine sells several fan-designed T-shirts and other merchandise featuring DJ Porn-3. One bears the name "Vinyl Scratch", and the titles of some others refer to her by that name. Gallery See also * * *List of ponies *Dpuff's steam http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198001461229 Notes References de:DJ Pon-3 pl:DJ Pon-3 ru:DJ Pon-3 sv:DJ Pon3 Category:Musicians Category:Fan-named characters